I'm Here…So Deal With it
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: Joey's always had to fight to make it through the day. But when hitting rock-bottom lands him in the hospital he's finally ready to give up. Will a certain blue-eyed CEO convince him that he doesn't have to be alone anymore? Will the puppy finally find the home he's always dreamed of? AU, Puppyshipping, and Fluff


Disclaimer – Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

* Rating is T

**A-Note: **Hey guys :) So I through this together after I finished my Naruto Fic and my Chaseshipping fic because I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about you :) So I hope you like this as much as my last oneshot. Love ya guys :) Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Summary: ** Joey's always had to fight to make it through the day. But when hitting rock-bottom lands him in the hospital he's finally ready to give up. Will a certain blue-eyed CEO convince him that he doesn't have to be alone anymore? Will the puppy finally find the home he's always dreamed of? AU

* * *

**I'm Here…So Deal With it **

It's funny when you think about it really, when you finally think you've fixed one thing in your fucked up life all of your problems seem to disappear. I should've seen it coming it's like I always say "when life goes good for me I get freaked out because something bad isn't far away". I was stupid to think that Seto would like me, I'm meant to be alone….it's my destiny. From all of the horror movies I've watched I figured when someone's standing over you with a knife and they have that killer look in their eye you start screaming for your life…but I do nothing I just star into those cold eyes and an try to imagine what it would be like wrapped in Seto's arms.

When I opened my eyes again I saw a lot of white. I was happy for a split second…I'd almost forgotten what that felt like. But once I realized I was in a hospital I felt my shoulders tense as the stress kept building. I tried to move myself into a sitting position but the sharp pains that came from, well everywhere kept me in the same position. I sound of my door opening cleared my mind and then the doctor with purple hair walked in and I realized I was on some really strong drugs.

"Great your awake, I'm Dr. Winstead. But please call me V." He was talking, I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing?

"Are you really here? Or are these drugs just that good? Because you have purple hair and I'm pretty sure that isn't normal". He smiled, and sat on the chair next to my bed.

"I wish I could say this was strange. Let's see, yes I'm real, the drugs are not that great and when you're a best trauma surgeon and psychiatrist to ever walk the floors of this hospital then they let you look any way you want." I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was just trying to make me laugh. "Your living proof of my awesomeness, I mean seriously when they brought you to me a week ago everyone pretty much gave up on you but I managed to save your life and I'd appreciate it if you didn't let my hard work go to waste. Now that you know me, how's about you tell me something about you…like your name or why you were found by the police with an older man who claims that you attacked him even though he had no injuries and you were almost beaten to death?" He liked to get to the point I admired that about him.

"My name is John Doe, and I didn't attack that older guy we just got into it because I was being cocky and he just put me in my place." I didn't look into his eyes when I told the lie. So he finally left me, just like everyone else.

"Right and I'm married with a wife that I love every much." I looked at him and smiled.

"That's great, I wish someone loved me." He face palmed.

"Sweeetie, I'm totally gay. My hairs purple, I'm so gay I can't even spell stright…I always forget that bloody a." I smiled and that seemed to make him happy.

"So you're really going to stick to that story?" I nodded and he seemed disappointed.

"A guy with a big heart like you deserves someone special, don't worry sweetie just hold on I'm sure someone is just killing themselves trying to find you." I felt my heart constrict, I wished more than anything I could believe his words and wait around for the love of my life to find me. But it was time to face reality and the truth is I'm not worth it.

I didn't give him a reply I couldn't lie to him anymore then I already did, he did so much for me as it is and I didn't feel like hurting him anymore. I turned away from him and snuggled into my sheets and tried to will the pain to stop.

"I guess sleep is probably the best thing for you now sweetie, I know it's not what you want to hear but I have to try to find out who you are." After that he got up and left. Great now I get to add more stress on my plate once he contacts the school he's going to figure out that I'm totally broke. What small amount we did have dad would have surely taken when he left me to die.

When I woke up again I was staring at orange juice, breakfast and a note. "Morning sweetie! Don't worry about the amount of sleeping you doing it's totally normal for you to sleep most of the day away, since your body needs to recover. So Joey I really like your name, it suits you. I should have told you that it's pointless to hide things from me I always figure things out. So I know the breakfast seems really good for a hospital and that's mainly because it isn't from here. The really cute brunette that refuses to leave your side brought it this morning before he fell asleep next to you! Ps. He told me your name to ;)"

I slowly turned around a sure enough the guy that I was stupid enough to think would actually like me was asleep in the chair next to my bed. There is only one way this could be possible…they switched my medications.

I knew touching him was the only way I would know for sure that he was real but I was scared. A small part of me wanted to believe he was actually here, I let out a quiet sigh a quickly ran my hand through his hair and when I actually felt it touch my skin I was very confused. He quietly began to stir and I couldn't remove my hand from his hair…it felt to nice.

"I could get used to waking up like that." When he opened his eyes our faces were no more than a few inches apart. I'd never seen them up close before, and I didn't think it was possible for them to get more beautiful.

"Sorry I couldn't tell if you were really here or not." I felt the blush creep onto my face. "Why are you here Kaiba?" He had this weird look in his eyes.

"Well you were gone for a week and no one knew where you were, I tried to find your friends so I could ask them…but you don't seem to have any. And then a police officer shows up one day and shows me a picture and asks if you go to this school. So I told him you did, bribed him with money and he brought me to you without letting anyone else know." I couldn't figure out why he was going through so much trouble, I mean we barely knew each other; our lockers are next to one another and we share one class. "Getting information out of that doctor of yours was impossible, but he did show me where you were in exchange for your name."

"You still didn't answer the question." I hide my eyes under my long bangs; I don't know why this was happening to me? Was my father's attempt at killing me not bad enough? Did life really have to get my hopes up?

"Oh, well you're my Puppy and I'm here to take you home." I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What? We barely know each other? Why would you want me? I am not some weird dog sex-slave that you can just rescue and then expect me to sleep with you whenever you get horny! I may have a shitty life but I've been alone all my life and it was hard but I accepted it. And I'm not some little kid I know now that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life." I wanted to cry, It hurt more than I thought it would to actually say that I'm going to be alone. But the stupid thing is for a moment there I actually thought I'd gotten my prince charming.

"Well I have a new reality for you to accept, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and your now mine and I'm not letting some sorry excuse for a father ever hurt you again! We can get to know each other that's how relationships work and I call you puppy because it's cute and it suits you so consider it my special nickname for you…that I can only call you!" He didn't seem mad he just seemed hurt.

"How did you find out the truth?" I couldn't hide the shock from my voice.

"They did a DNA test that proved you were related to the guy who beat you up. He's in jail now; he won't be able to hurt you anymore." I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time, but I was not prepared for actually having his arms around me.

"Everything's my fault. If I had been a better person maybe everything would have worked out for me and I would have actually been able to get the one thing I've always wanted." He hugged me closer.

"What's that Puppy?" I took a deep breath and I was finally ready to let him go and face my destiny.

"You" I closed my eyes and waited for him to let me go and storm out of the room. Instead I felt his warm lips on mine.

"Puppy have you not been listen to my demands? You already have me. You just need to accept it." I stared in to those blue eyes and nodded. I figure I have nothing else to lose.

When I was about to pull him in for another kiss he stopped me. I felt like a couldn't breathe "You just have to promise me that you'll accept the fact that I like you for who you are and I don't want you to change a damn thing." I nodded and began to cry again. "And call me Seto".

_One Year Later…_

"Seto! Where are you?" I couldn't believe it's only been a year, it feels like another lifetime. I managed to work through some of my problems with weekly therapy sessions with V and Seto's continuing support.

"I'm in here Puppy" I walked into his office and found him typing away at his computer. Seto has been running his company and going to school for years but since we graduated a few months ago he started working more often than before.

"Working again? Don't you want to take a break and spend some time with your boyfriend?" He looked up and smiled at me.

"As a recall it was you who said we needed to take a break from playing 'fetch' this morning and that I needed to get some work done?" I gave him a small smile and felt my heart constrict. "Well since it's our anniversary I wanted to give you something for everything you've done for me." He smiled and came over and pulled me in for a kiss.

"And what do you have for me?" He said keeping me in his arms.

I held out both of my hands and opened them and he stared at me with a confused look on his face. "This is my key to the house" I said holding up my right hand "and this is a lame present I got for you today" I said holding up the small box. "My gift is I'm giving you the option to break this off without hurting me or you can take this and we can continue doing this." Now I know why those people in horror movies scream, the guy has their life in his hand and they're hoping with everything they have that he won't take their dreams away.

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms "What's it going to take for you to realize that I'm never letting you go…I love you." I was crying again but I was happy and I never wanted to lose this feeling. Seto took the box from my left and while slowly closing my right hand.

He actually smiled when he saw what was inside; a simple locket was inside the box with a picture of the two of us during our first date. He gave me a quick kiss and I whispered "I love you too Seto." He walked over to his desk and pulling out a box. When he walked over he got down on one knee and my heart stopped.

"Joey Wheeler, I'm here in front of you offering my heart and everything that comes with it in exchange for yours. I'm hoping that when you're my husband you'll finally accept that as long as I can breathe you will never be alone again. What I'm asking is do you want to be with me forever?"

I fell to my knees with tears running down my face and said "yes" and he pulled me into our longest kiss yet.

**A-Note: **Hey guys hope you liked it :) I know it's a little short but I hope you enjoy the fluffiness :) Please R&R guys.


End file.
